Yellow, Purple, and Blonde
by undaed15
Summary: Jaune Arc is transported to the land of Drangleic, where he meets the two chosen undead, who teach him the meaning of manliness, bravery, and sacrifice. Rated M for language.
1. Intro: Manliness

Jaune Arc never thought he would make it to Beacon, he never thought that he would gain a great partner like Pyrrha (and a crush on her), and he never thought he would be a leader of a team. He also never thought he could be sucked into an otherworldly portal and thrown in with these psychopaths.

It was a routine mission, a standard class going through the forest. Jaune was in the lead with Pyrrha following behind him to provide backup if he needed it. Ren was in the back making sure no Grimm attacked from behind while also controlling Nora, who was doing…Nora things.

Team RWBY was also with them, the young leader Ruby Rose was also up front with Jaune while having Weiss on her side to keep another pair of eyes out. Yang was also on the other side, ready to rush in and wreck whatever poor slab of meat got in there way. Last was Blake, the faunas was keeping an eye along with Ren to spot any sneaking Grimm.

Their assignment was to locate a ruin that was long since abandoned, but was still used by Ozpin for training purposes. The two teams had recently located the ruins and where trying to make a plan, emphasis on try.

"Break its legs." Nora yelled out in a cry for violence.

"Nora, we don't know what's in there. We don't even know if there is anything in there." Ren said as he tried to calm the orange haired teen down.

"But it would be fuuuuun." Nora complained to the stoic teen.

"It would be unwise to rush in without at least scouting it out." Pyrrha said, hoping that the Nora would listen to reason.

"But…why would we do that?" Yang asked suddenly, earning a strange look from Pyrrha.

"She has a point," Ruby broke in, "We haven't met any resistance so far, if there was something to be afraid of we would have seen some evidence."

"No, you dunce," Weiss yelled at the young huntress in training, "If there was something to be afraid of, it wouldn't have given us any signs."

"Guys…" Jaune started before Blake interrupted him.

"I can't hear or smell anything, if there _is _something, then it isn't perceptible by any of us." She said in her calm demeanor.

"So we wait until something attacks us?" Ruby asked.

"That is an option." Jaune mumbled to himself before Weiss yelled at Ruby for being a dolt like she usually did, with Yang and Blake watching with pity.

"Alright!" Jaune yelled suddenly, "I think that it is best that we split up, Pyrrha and I will take up point. Nora and Yang will take up second position to attack anything that moves for us, Weiss and Ruby will back them up. Blake and Ren will be in behind us all like they did on the way here."

Team RWBY looked at Jaune in shock; they had never seen him take charge like this for they hadn't seen the fight with the deathstalker that had transpired in the forest.

"Jaune has a sound plan." Pyrrha said, her word being met with more authority than Jaunes.

The teams split up like they were told, with Jaune and Pyrrha up front. As you would imagine with Jaune, he was nervous as hell to be next to his crush.

"So…Pyrrha." He started to say but stopped when she looked at him, those beautiful green eyes staring.

In Pyrrhas mind she was hoping that Jaune would finally ask her, she was smitten with her as soon as she had met him in the locker rooms. The feeling had only intensified as she grew to know him; he never treated her differently than his other teammates. She felt like an equal rather than a being of extreme importance.

"Uh…how's the weather?" Jaune gasped out, not able to think.

"Oh…Uh…Nice?" Pyrrha answered back.

Jaune berated himself for being a coward, he was thinking about how he was a failure and how this room suddenly felt much colder. He then realized that it wasn't just his embarrassment that made it feel cold, that Pyrrha was shivering too.

"Who turned down the heat?" Came the voice of Yang, who had jogged up.

"Wasn't me." Ruby said as she came up behind her.

The rest of the teams followed, each one shivering. Jaune took not of the room around him; it was a huge dome, with a strange sphere in the middle.

"Do you hear something?" He asked, hearing a strange humming noise.

"No," Ruby answered before turning around to face Jaune, "But this place is kinda of creepy."

"What was the task again?" Weiss asked, but Jaune didn't hear her. He was drawn to the orb; it seemed to be calling him.

"Jaune? Jaune? Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as he touched the orb, which proceeded to glow a strange green color.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as she felt a tremendous surge of energy course through the building.

Jaune looked back,

"Pyrrha…" was all he had time to say before he blacked out.

Jaune came to a few hours later; he was on grass that almost covered the rocks underneath it. Almost being a key word.

"Ow." He moaned as he stood up and took in his surroundings, there was a cliff with a strange monument on it, a few houses not to far away, and a strange fire with a woman wearing green near it.

"Well, might as well ask where I am." Jaune said as he approached the woman.

"Hi there." Jaune tried to say confidently before being cut off.

"You are not from here," The woman in green said before following up with, "You are from a different world."

Jaune tried to say something else before being cut off again.

"You are the white knight, a warrior who has yet to learn his true skill and is still trying to find his place in the world. You are the leader of a great group," The woman in green took a breath, "You lead the Spartan, the assassin, and the Viking. You are also friend with the Rose, the White, the Fire, and the Black."

Jaune tried to stammer out another reply, "You are in Drangleic, a land of lost souls. Each one seeking something, however you do not belong here. You are different; you are not of the cursed. You still seek something, something that may be provided her."

"And what is that lady?" Jaune said with a false confidence.

"Bravery, to lead your team to victory and to ask your love if she feels the same." The woman said to the shocked knight.

"Where should I go? I have to get home." Jaune said, trying to get out of this situation.

"You will need to traverse this world, you will have to find a way yourself," The woman said with sadness before smiling, "But you will not be alone in this quest, wait here and you will meet the ones who will help you."

"Who are they?" Jaune asked, but the woman just stared into the distance.

**Meanwhile at the Forest of Fallen Giants**

Very few things happened in this area, it was nice and peaceful. The creek gave the sun a place to dance, the beautiful trees produced shade for the random hollows, and the ruins, while old, seemed to radiate power.

Then the hollow went through one of the windows, very few things mattered to these lost souls. Things like souls, and…more souls. This one, however, had a new line of thinking, it was thinking _OH SUN I'M FALLING_! It had been hit with enough force to send it flying; it would have taken a weapon of huge size to do this.

The weapon was a…fist. A fist that was connected to a strong, buff arm, that arm was connected to a buff well toned body. The head on the body was fairly normal but the hair. It was super saiyen blond. I am serious here, this disembodied voice in your skull is seeing a super saiyen haired man, with a beard mind you, punching a hollow now through the roof.

He was followed by another man, this one shorter but stockier. He had a purple pony tail and a thick handlebar mustache that was also purple. This voice is not making this up! Anyway he also punched an opponent in the face and sent him into the wall, cracking the solid foundation.

"Got another one!" The blond yelled as he punched a hollow soldier at the purple haired man.

"Got him Ted." The purple hair yelled as he once again punched the hollow into paste.

"Nice one Douglas," Ted said as he also punched one into the dust, "Hey, we far from the bonfire?"

"Nope, just up the ladder." Douglas yelled as he reached the gateway to the fire.

"Yeah, wait for me!" Ted yelled as he proceeded to roll past the stocky brawler.

"Thanks jackass!" Douglas yelled as he was forced to turn and fight the giant iron clad making his way to him.

"It's what I do!" Ted yelled at his best friend as he reached the bonfire, which he used to teleport to Majula. As he came out of the teleport he saw the Emerald Herald and a new blond teen.

"Hey, Herald how you doing and who the fuck is that?" Ted said as he approached the Herald who smiled.

"Wait until Douglas arrives." She said before placing her hands on Teds head, the teen was shocked when a strange light appeared and surrounded the two.

"Thanks, I can feel the scratching of the memories on my beautiful skull. And the feeling that I can punch even harder." Ted said with sincerity, and at that moment Douglas arrived.

"Hey, Herald how you doin, and the fucks this?" The purple haired brawler said as he punched Ted in the face, the Herald smiled as she put her hands on his head and that strange flash of light appeared again.

The Herald pointed towards the teen, "This is Jaune Arc."

Jaune did a double take, he never said his name.

"He is from a different world than ours, he must return home." The Herald said before Jaune said "I never told you my name."

"Kid, trust me. You get used to it." Douglas said before Ted piped in, "So we have another undead with us, perfect. More manliness and more wrecking."

"He is not undead," The Herald stated to the shock of the pair, "He is human; if he dies he will not come back."

"Oh," Ted said before turning to Jaune, "Jaune, if you are to be traveling with us you should know our names. I am Teddy, Ted to my friends, and this is Douglas, my only friend and my best. Together we are the manliest of men, the slayer of giants, and the best looking men in this entire planet."

As they said this they struck a pose that resembled a tag team wrestling pose. Jaune was at a loss for words at this as they grabbed him.

"Come on, we have placed to be, people to kill, faces to wreck." Douglas said as the sauntered towards the Heide Tower of Flame.

**So there it is, the Dark Souls Crossover that I talked about. Please leave a review if you wish to see more of this. **

**One not though, the character of Douglas is the one who I based the design of Richard from "Eight New Faces" So he is going to be very similar. Anyway please leave some form of like or dislike so I know if I should continue.**


	2. Heide tower of death

**As I did for my other RWBY story, here is an opening for this one. (Although it is a legit opening, imagine this every time you see this story updated.)**

_Insert 1st attack on titan theme (Unabridged version)_

(Slow part) shows Jaune on his knees, surrounded by the faces of the teams RWBY and JNPR; they slowly fade away as he is engulfed by darkness. Suddenly a light appears, he is sees two figures in the distance. (Cue the increase in tempo).

The three are shown fighting the dragon rider, old dragonslayer, and the pursuer. Then it shows the lost Bastille as they fight their way through, as well as showing them fighting the lost sinner.

Now it shows that there is now two blacked out figures along side of them, the team suddenly rushes forward into the huntsman's copse. They are shown fighting the skeleton lords, the glutton demon, Mytha the baneful queen, smelter demon, and finally the old Iron King.

Now they are shown with two more blacked out figures, as they go into the hole in Majula. It then shows them fighting their way through the Black Gulch, eventually fighting the Rotten.

Now they go through the Shaded Woods, as they fight past the demons and monsters of that area. It then shows them fighting the scorpioness, and then them fighting through the cove, finally ending with them killing the Dukes Dear Freja.

Now it shows them with three new figures, making a total of ten characters, going through the Drangleic castle. They then are shown fighting their way through the catacombs, and dealing with Valstead. The two undead are them shown in the giant memories. The groups are then shown fighting the Throne watcher and defender before finally pausing (At the end of the song) with them staring down Nashandra.

Insert appropriate title card here.

**And now that that is done (And I apologize if you had to sit through that) we can continue with the story.  
**

Jaune couldn't think of what to say to these two, they were either nuts or… nope they had to be insane. Problem was that they were _strong_, they easily dragged him farther and farther into the sewer that feed to some place that they called the tower of flame. That was a name that told Jaune "Hey, wanna die a painful fiery death? Come here, we have a lot of real estate and it sell cheap."

What Jaune did not expect to find was that this tower was actually beautiful, it had a great view of the sunset, it was all white marble, it had a beautiful cathedral, and it had statues that seemed to be guarding it, giving it a real feel of beauty and security.

"Hey, hey, HEY," Jaune heard Douglas yell, "Get your head out of your ass and come with us. These knights will really fuck up your day."

As he said this he pointed at the statues.

"Uhm, knights?" Jaune asked, thinking that he was still crazy. He then saw Teddy charging at one.

"Is he going to destroy that statue for no reason?" He asked Douglas who looked at like he was an idiot.

"Statue? Oh you think that's a bloody statue?" Douglas said before laughing, "You are a real fool aren't you?"

Jaune was about to argue when he saw that the statue was moving!

"What the…" Was all he had time to say before he saw Teddy rush in and start punching like a mad man, and that's when he saw that Teddy was actually breaking off parts of the things armor. He was literally breaking stone with very little effort.

"How?" Jaune asked as he turned to see Douglas charging off at the same knight. He leaped, did a triple backflip, and landed right before he swung his fists in a double laureate that broke the things legs. Teddy then leapt into the air and slammed his fist through the creatures head.

This voice is not kidding; his fist went through this solid stone head and proceeded to keep moving forward. He then landed in a roll before jumping up and pumping his fist, "And that is how you fry an egg!"

Jaune was shocked at this statement, while Douglas seemed to get furious, "What relevance does that have in this situation?!"

"I have no idea, it just felt right!' Teddy yelled as he stretched his arms, right before running at the next knight, this one on a cliff.

Douglas sighed before running at the thing, him and Teddy ready to wreck some face. They charged at the opponent, and proceeded to jump at the same time. They hit the knight in the chest so hard that he flew off the side.

"That'll teach you to be cheap, jackass." Douglas yelled as the knight fell down.

"Wha…?" Jaune asked before Teddy cut him off.

"That one knocked us off the cliff." Teddy said before turning to what looked like a coliseum.

"Knocked off the…?" Jaune stuttered out as the pair charged the arena, where three knights awaited.

"All right, three on two." Teddy said with a crack of his knuckles.

"Hey!" The annoyed knight yelled out.

"What? You can fight?" Douglas yelled as the pair preceded to body slams a knight with a great sword that was at least twice as big as Jaune was.

"Well..." Jaune started but was cut off when he heard the sickening crack of stone being crushed under the sheer force of manliness that was on top of it.

"That is death, my friend." Douglas said in a sympathetic tone of voice, right before he dodged that swipe of the other two knights.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" Teddy yelled as he started to punch one of the knights, dividing them up for the two to break. Douglas was calm, and his style showed it. He was light on his feet, and never miscalculated. His punches hit hard and fast, all while showing off his tanned muscles.

Teddy had a different approach, he just let loose. He seemed to be in a berserker fury, dodging only by the skin of his teeth. He made up for it though by hitting at least twice as much as Douglas.

All the while, Jaune just stared. He was shocked at the sheer brutality of the fight, but was also drawn into the pair's forms. While both where incredibly different, each had a certain beauty. Teddy was soon finished with his opponent and charged the one Douglas had almost beaten.

"My fist, your face!" Teddy yelled, but this proved to be a mistake. The knight heard him coming and swung its sword out, cutting his chest open in a fashion that no normal means could heal.

"Ted!" Jaune yelled as he saw the warrior stagger off, before being shocked at what happened next. The blond warrior pulled out a jade flask, and proceeded to take a swig. His wound, ghastly and bleeding, closed up like nothing had happened.

Jaune was at a loss for words before remembering Douglas, who had just broken the opponents face.

"What? You've never seen an estus flask before?" Douglas asked as he approached the path to the right.

"No," Jaune said, "What is this place?"

Teddy and Douglas noticed the teens shock and his look of hopelessness.

"Hey, kid." Douglas said as he approached the teen, offering a hand to the shoulder.

Jaune brushed it away, "What are you?! That wound would have killed an Ursa Major! How can you just act like nothing happened?!"

Teddy and Douglas shared a glance, before Teddy spoke up, "You…really aren't from our world."

Douglas sighed, "Look, it's called an Estus flask. Any undead can use it, it restores flesh and bone. None of us knows how it works, but we are grateful it does."

Teddy piped in, "What do you know of the curse of the undead?"

Jaune looked completely confused.

"We are both cursed with it," Douglas said as he walked towards a lever that had popped up, "The curse is to never die, we are doomed to live until we go hollow, or in laymen's terms, crazy."

Teddy piped in, "When the Herald said that you weren't undead, we thought that she was joking. She wasn't though, I can tell."

Jaune asked a question, "Why do you follow this path? Why must you kill these things? Why are you fighting? Do you seek to end this curse?"

Teddy answered, "We seek the way to rid it from this world, but not for ourselves. We seek to end it so that the world may never have to feel it again. The goal is not for us, it is for a family to have a child without fear of a hollow killing it."

Douglass then asked, "Jaune…Why are you here?"

Jaune thought long and hard, "I don't know, the herald said I seek bravery."

Teddy and Douglas laughed at that.

"Well, you certainly decided to hang with the right crowd then." Douglas said as he pulled the switch.

Jaune was shocked at the sudden transition, but he still followed the pair as they approached who seemed to be a fog wall. There was still the one last knight guarding it, it had watched it bretheren fall and it was not going to let these intruders get away with it.

At least that what it thought as it charged, the two undead merely dodged the stone knight and slammed their fist into the things knees. The knight fell to the ground with a loud crash, and felt the power of manliness crushing its head.

"You fought well," Teddy told the corpse of the creature as it turned to ash, "But not well enough."

The pair stared at the fog door, before Douglas asked, "Big one?"

"Big one." Teddy replied as they both went through the fog gate. Jaune followed them through, not knowing what to expect as they had just killed some really big things.

'What could they be talking about.' Jaune though as he entered, what he saw shocked him yet again.

The pair was fighting what appeared to be a giant man using a huge axe and shield, and the pair was winning even though they only had their fist. Douglas was disctracting the thing by repeaditly punching it in the stomach, while Teddy attacked from behind. They had to compensate, however, for the big sweeping attacks of the axe, each one threatening to take their heads off.

Douglas and Teddy broke off to get some distance.

"Plan break?" Teddy asked as they readied themselves for the next attack.

"Ooohhh Yeah," Douglas said in the strangest tone of voice, "Time to snap into a slim jim."

Jaune had no comment on that as the pair charged the being, who was readying another axe swing. He swung his weapon down, hoping to cut one in half, but was unexpected to find that Teddy not only dodged, but grabbed the axe. The axeman could have easily ripped the axe out of the mans hand but was unexpected to find that he was in the air. Douglas had ran around and socked in the back, launching him. Teddy then proceeded to jump up as well.

"Taste the power," He yelled as he readied up a punch, "Of manliness!"

Now, on the scale of a heavy weight boxer to the Hulk, this ranked somewhere near normal Goku on force. The punch sent the being into the dirt and he hit hard, but he was not dead yet. Some flicker of life hid in him and he tried to get up. Douglas finished him off with a curbstomp.

"Eat it." Was all Douglas had to say before the being turned to ash, giving Teddy and Douglas a nice buiqet of souls. Douglas also received the soul of the creature, should he ever need it.

Jaune was flabbergasted, these two men had litteraly just broken a bunch of living statues, healed from wounds that would kill a normal man, and now had literally just punched a man to paste.

"Aye lad, you've come to the right place to learn bravery," Doulgas said before suddenly stopping, "My back tracking sense is tingling."

Jaune had no time to reply as the man shot off towards the other side of the collosuem.

"Just trust him," Teddy said as he ran towards the other side to, "He is never wrong."

Jaune followed helplessly as he tried to figure out what in the name of Dust was going on. He realized that the pair had just left him behind, but he needn't have worrier. The carnage of the pair was pretty easy to follow. The pair had just relesed a giant drawbridge, and were running up it.

Jaune only cough up with them as the pair had stopped to loot a chest.

"Sweet, two rings that just feel right." Teddy said as they put the rings they had found.

"Yep, so big one?" Douglas said as he pointed at the fog gate.

"Oh yeah." Teddy said as he ran for it. This time Jaune ran in with sword and sheild in hand, and was happy he did. The being in the cathedral was already charging the trio, which Jaune dodged. The other did as well, taking their time at punching the thing in the face. This, though, had a little bit more than the other being they killed.

It lept up, before violently slamming its ass on the ground sending out a shockwave of darkness, which knocked the trio back. Jaune was the first up, he was used to such blows, but saw that the being was about to stab Teddy on the ground.

"NO!" Jaune yelled as he ran in and blocked with his shield, hoping that it would hold up. Thankfully, it did allowing Douglas to run in with a shout of praise.

Teddy was also up, "So, Jaune you _can _fight."

Jane beamed with a smile, already these two were showing respect to him. Teddy smacked him on the back, "Yep, you will be fine with us. By the way, how do you feel about being thrown?"

Jaune had no time to react as he was lifted up into the air, and chucked at the strange being. Now few things went through Jaunes mind, the shock, the anger, and finnaly the determination to prove himself. He slammed his sword into the beings chest, stabbing it through the heart. It fell down dead, and Jaune felt a rush of power.

Teddy and Douglas both laughed as the clapped their hands in a hand shake, before Douglas yelled out, "Jaune, you come here and put your hand in here."

Jaune, still shaken up by his experience put his hand on top of the pairs.

"From now on, you are with us," Teddy said to the teen before Douglas piped in, "From now on we fight together, we die together, and we fucking kill anything that gets in our way. This is who we are, this…is…MANLINESS."

And with that they left for the right again.

**OK, notes. **

**Due to the intrest of the public I will be continuing said story, it will be a nice reprieve from the other RWBY fic I am doing and will pretty update whenever **

**I just get the urge**

**When I can't write Eight New Faces due to waiting for the next season/ episode to be published**

**And on another note, I am sure you are wondering how the fuck that Teddy and Douglas are able to do what they do. The answer is that they are essentially at 50 strength at this point so they punch like a train, they will get stronger as the situation requires it so expect really crazy/stupid things like what they did to the Dragon rider. **

**Until next time… **


	3. Nooooooooooooooo! No Mans Wharf

"I'm gonna chock me a bitch!" Douglas yelled as he punched the old knight in the face, cracking its armor and showering him with dust. The three had just wandered into the tunnels under the tower and had immediately run into two old knights, which were regretting their decision to stay and wait for so long.

"See the fist and your skull," Teddy yelled as he slammed his hand into the beings skull, breaking it into a millions pieces, "You just can't piss on hospitality."

"Can you try to make sense?" Douglas yelled as he dusted himself off.

"And why would I do that? Just to sound normal? Look around, we are in the middle of a lost land, and are protecting a teen that may or may not be a total badass. You think this is normal?" Teddy yelled, to Jaunes headache. The teen was still not completely sure of his companions, he was still trying to figure if they where sane or not. Either way, they still had a way of annoying him.

"Do you have to yell?" Jaune asked, to Teddy and Douglas's laughter.

"Good point, he was giving me a headache anyway." Douglas said as he continued down a staircase, down into a small river.

"Someone, please call a plumber." Jaune joked as he started walking, only to be stopped by two stares.

"The fuck's a plumber?" Teddy asked, before he continued forward into the water.

"It's a…never mind, something from my world." Jaune groaned out.

"I feel like they are great warriors, with that name." Douglas jeered as they continued forward. At least until Teddy stopped at a huge arch in the rock, and charged down it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Douglas yelled as he charged off after him.

"What's wrong with these guys?" Jaune said as he slowly rounded the corner, trying to take a slow, tactical approach. He was trying, but apparently Teddy and Douglas had other ideas. The pair was dealing with another old knight, this one pretty much died immediately due to sheer manliness.

Teddy was already up the stairs with Jaune and Douglas running behind him, they approached him at the end of a hallway that was at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Jaune," Teddy yelled as he came out of an alcove, "Take these."

Jaune caught a steel helmet, boots, and gauntlets

"Those might keep you alive longer, if you're lucky." Teddy said with a laugh, to which Jaune just shrugged as he put them on.

"Nice," Douglas said with a smile, "They match your chest piece perfectly."

"Uhm, why aren't you wearing armor?" Jaune asked, a little embarrassed at the gift.

"We don't need it, we rely on speed and quickness to defeat foes," Douglas said as the trio walked down the stairs and deeper into the tower, "Besides, if we die, we come back. You don't, so hence the armor."

"Jaune, you have a different skill set than us, use it to your advantage." Teddy said, picking up on Jaunes suddenly down face. The teen perked up at that comment, if only a little. The trio stopped at a huge opening in the wall, this one looked like it was busted out rather than carved.

"Twenty coins on it being a road to death, any takers?" Teddy broke out, much to Jaunes sudden fear.

"Come on, there's almost always a bonfire before that…" Douglas said as he walked deeper into the cave, and immediately seeing another bonfire.

"Well, shit," The mustached man said as he lit it, revealing a figure against the wall. Jaune had one reaction, a sudden yelp.

"What?" Teddy and Douglas yelled, both getting into their fighting stances.

"It's…It's…a man!" Jaune yelled, pointing at the figure.

"Excuse me?" The figure said in a female voice, "I am Lucatiel of Mirrah; I am most certainly not a man."

"Uh…Sorry?" Jaune said, hoping that the woman wasn't going to use that huge sword on him.

"You are a strange one, tell me: What is your name?" Lucatiel said in a commanding voice, one that made the teen shiver.

"Jaune Arc," The teen whimpered out, "And these are my…companions, Douglas and Teddy."

"We are capable of naming ourselves, kid." Douglas said, very annoyed.

"Jaune Arc, what do you seek in this cursed land?" Lucatiel asked in a curious tone, one that still promised pain if answered wrong.

"To seek courage…" Jaune burst out, his mind racing back to the Emerald Herald.

"Courage…A knight seeking courage?" Lucatiel laughed out, "Jaune Arc, why do you seek courage in this place? No Mans Wharf?"

"He seeks his courage by following us," Douglas said in another annoyed tone, "We were told to seek the king, apparently that is quite dangerous. So Jaune, here, may learn courage with us."

"Or he may die, get stabbed, break bones, lose eyeball…" Teddy started rambling.

"So what does he say?" Lucatiel asked, getting annoyed at the stocky man.

"I seek…by watching these two," Jaune burst out, "These two fight like maniacs, but they still fight for what they think is right. They have lost everything, and still they fight on. They fight so others don't feel their pain; I follow them so that I can see what courage is."

Douglas stopped, his eyes narrowed.

"Is that…really how you feel?" The man asked his voice cracking.

"Uh…yeah." Jaune answered, shocked at his own outbreak.

"Well, looks like I have another reason to keep you alive." Douglas laughed out, while Lucatiel smiled under her mask.

"Jaune Arc, if you need assistance, don't hesitate to call on me." Lucatiel said before suddenly disappearing.

"The fuck?" Douglas asked before remembering where he was, "Good point, Jaune! Get Teddy! We are moving out!"

Jaune turned to Teddy who was still listing off things that could happen.

"And finally he could be raped by this weird lady in a old man mask, bad touch, lady." Was what he said before he realized that she was gone.

"How long?" Teddy asked Douglas, who was sitting at the bonfire.

"Getting better, just a few minutes now." Douglas said as he got up. Jaune looked at the pair, still trying to figure out if they were crazy or not.

"Let's go, Ted." Douglas called out as he walked down a side passage, into a huge chamber that looked more like a dock than a cave.

"Holy shit…" was Teddy's reaction to the sight while Jaune just stared in awe, until an arrow narrowly missed them.

"Move!" Douglas yelled as he ran towards a building that was in the distance. He ran past what seemed to be a corpse, which suddenly jumped up and tried to shove an ax into the man. Teddy and Jaune had other ideas; Jaune slammed his shield into the hollows back while Teddy slammed his fist into its back.

They ran into the building which had a few tables and three more hollows in it.

"Feel the pain." Douglas yelled as he grabbed one of the unfortunate sods near him, and slammed him into a nearby table. Teddy jumped over said table that was now in splinters and punched another hollow in the head, Jaune turned to block a strike from another axe wielding hollow. He quickly dispatched it with slice to the neck, slitting its throat.

Jaune had no time to think about what he had done as his allies took up off a flight of stairs; he followed to see that they had a hollow wearing a strange helmet on the floor.

"Varangians," Douglas muttered under his breath as he turned to Jaune, "Pirates, sent her to work the mines, problem was when they started hollowing. They went mad, took back their weapons, and took over No Mans Wharf. Thing was, they were so hollow that by the time they could escape, they only wanted souls. They couldn't sail away, that is the curse. To forget."

Jaune was shocked at the history lesson when he heard Teddy singing.

"What do you do with a drunken sailor," Teddy said as Douglas joined in, "What do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?"

The song was interrupted by an arrow into Teddy's back.

"Hey, we're trying to sing here!" Douglas yelled, only to be almost shot with an arrow, "How rude, Teddy time for some education into social conduct."

The pair leaped off the building, running at the archer. They where stopped by another pirate, this one threw a jar of black goop at Teddy, but quickly sent him to Davy Jones locker. About this time Jaune caught up.

"You are about to see something cool!" Teddy yelled as he charged the bow wielding hollow, Jaune quickly realized something important.

"Ted! Wait!" Jaune yelled out, only for Teddy to ignore him and try to punch the hollow. He took an arrow for his trouble…which set the black goop on fire, and roasted Teddy alive. Douglas ran forward and threw the hollow into the sea, before turning to his fallen comrade.

"See you in a little bit." Was all the man could say before Teddy turned to ash, with Jaune staring?

"Shouldn't we…" Jaune tried to ask but was cut off by a battle cry; he quickly turned to see that there where more hollows and another pirate.

"Fuck Em Up!" Douglas yelled as he charged, with Jaune behind him, panting. Douglas opened up with a kick to the pirates groin, while he leaned over Douglas tackled him. Jaune had to deal with two hollows, both of which were trying to eat his soul. Thankfully for him, they had no formal training, or had forgotten it, and as he blocked one axe strike, he stabbed his sword through the others chest. The one that was blocked was dispatched in a similar manner.

Jaune was feeling pretty good when he heard a sickening sound behind him, one of a man being stabbed. He turned to see that Douglas had a sword through his guts; he turned his head to Jaune.

"Don't move…" As he said this he grabbed the pirates head and made it face its back. He then turned to ash, leaving Jaune alone. Jaune was scared; for he had just watched his only allies die. He quickly looked around; he was at the bottom of a flight of stairs that seemed to lead up to two more levels. He also had a building to his right, one that seemed pretty solid.

He decided to enter to try and plan his next move, but he did not expect to see some sort of creature in it. The creature was a short thing, with long arms, and it was pissed. It swung its long arm at the teen, which blocked it with his shield. The creature immediately swung its other arm, slamming into Jaune and knocking him back. The creature tried to shove its claws into the knights' stomach, but was blocked by Jaunes sword.

The creature then ripped the sword out of the poor teen's hand, leaving Jaune with only his shield. Jaune looked around, trying to find an escape. He had none, only a cold hard wall to his back. Jaune knew what his fate was; he was going to die here. He was going to die without light, without friends, without Pyrrha…

Jaune looked at the ground in shame as the creatures hand rose for the final strike, when suddenly a voice rang out, "Back foul beast."

A hollow man jumped through the door, a torch in his hand. The creature immediately backed away, trying to block the light with its hand. Jaune got a closer look at the hollow; he was built, tall, and had…really blond hair. The kind that Ted had…

"What?" Jaune yelled out as another hollow jumped in, this one with a purple mustache, and proceeded to punch the creature in the face.

"I told you to wait!" This one yelled as the creatures face was caved in, leaving a red smear against the wall.

"What…the…fuck?" Jaune gasped out, to the hollows laughter.

"That is the first time I've ever heard him cuss." The blond one yelled.

"Jaune…it's us, Teddy and Douglas?" The purple one stated, trying not to laugh.

"But you're…" Jaune pointed at the pair.

"Hold on, Douglas pop one." The blond one said as he pulled out a strange carving and pressed it to his chest, suddenly his flesh seemed to quiver and change. His skin knit together and started to gain color outside off green, he soon looked like he had before…Teddy.

"Explanation, please?" Jaune asked, looking at Douglas who had done the same.

"Yeah, probably should have mentioned this when I told you about not dieing, we can still die technically. We just come back as hollows; every time we die we hollow a little more. We can offset this by using one of these," Douglas stated, holding out a strange carving, "A human effigy, this little thing gives us back our humanity. They are rare, so we do our best not to waste them."

Jaune was flabbergasted, being in a world where the very laws of life and death where rewritten was, understandably, was unnerving.

"Anyway, we need to move, I smell more souls ahead," Teddy commanded the teen as he started up the stairs to a point where the path split into three, "Douglas, what does your sense say?"

"Go to the left, into that building." Douglas said as he pointed, the pair slowly walked in with Jaune following, still in shock. They ran into some dogs, but they were dealt with relatively quickly. They were turned into rugs in a matter of minutes, the trio continued up another flight of stairs. They stopped at a door way, the group could see that there was at least another pirate and dog ahead.

"Ted, use long range." Douglas whispered as he reached and pulled out a bow, Teddy did the same. The pair lined up their shots.

"I'll get the dog, you get the pirate." Teddy whispered, and with a grunt of affirmation, the pair suddenly fired. The dog went down but the pirate took the arrow like a man and proceeded to rush the trio, at least he tried. Douglas merely shafted another arrow and fired it into the beings head. It felt very little as it died, and the trio moved on.

Jaune was in the rear, but he heard what sounded like footfalls behind him. Without missing a beat, he swung his sword behind him. The feeling of the blade hitting flesh told all he needed to know, he turned to see that he had just gutted another pirate.

"Good word." Teddy yelled back as he approached another set of stairs, Jaune tried to get past him when Douglas stopped him.

"Wait, look," The purple haired man pointed at ground, on which there was some strange writing, "That is a message from another undead."

"You mean, like from before the pirates?" Jaune asked, showing a little bit of fear.

"No, from another undead in a different world. Trust me, it's easier not to think about it," Douglas said to the teens skeptical face, "It reads 'need torch', now what could that mean?"

"How bout we light a torch?" Teddy said, light one from a nearby scone.

"Hopefully not another trick," Douglas said as he lit his own torch, "Stay close Jaune, never know what's around the corner."

Jaune followed closely behind, and was glad he did. On top of the stairs was a path, one that was crawling with more of those…things. They all backed away, the fire seemed to scare them. At least until they got to the middle of the path, there the creatures started to come closer.

"Run!" Douglas yelled, to which the trio bolted off. The creatures started running after them, much to Jaunes fear.

"Keep moving," Teddy yelled as they passed a small alcove with a torch scone on the entrance, "I'm lighting it!"

As Teddy yelled this he lit the thing, but was suddenly flat on his ass. One of the creatures had grabbed his leg and was trying to pull him into the darkness.

"Fuck off!" The blond man said as he kicked with all of his might, and when you consider that he could break stone with almost no effort, that was a lot. The creature went flying, while Teddy scrambled away to Jaune and Douglas, who where waiting.

"One of the worst displays of manliness that I have ever seen." Douglas said as he pulled the warrior to his feet.

"Buddy, fuck you." Teddy said with a laugh as he playfully punched Douglas in the arm.

"Are you OK?" Jaune asked, still trying to piece out what was going on.

"Yeah, nothing a little estus won't fix." Teddy said as he took a swig, before moving forward to another light area. This one had a bell and a lever, which Ted pulled without hesitation.

"Do you ever think?" Douglas yelled as the bell rang, summoning a ship from the water. Jaune was the first to notice that the path lead to some roof tops.

"Uh, is this a good idea?" He asked as the pair started to jump.

"Nope, you got a better one?" Douglas said as he jumped off, followed by Teddy. Jaune sighed and took his leap, onto one roof, and the next, and to the floor.

"That wasn't so bad…" Jaune said as he noticed that the two had opened the door to another building, this one connecting to another one that seemed to be near the entrance. Jaune followed the pair into the building, and up some more stairs.

"How many stairs do we need?" Jaune said as he goes to the top, only to find that his two companions were fighting two more pirates. He walked into the fray, into a shack that was on top of another building. This one had another pirate, which Jaune had a duel with.

The pirate had two falchions, and tried to stab the poor teen. Jaune merely raised his shield and blocked the first blow, he then stabbed forward. The hollows armor had no effect on the blade as it pierced through, skewering the man.

"Nicely done," Teddy said as he entered, followed by Douglas, "A little work and you would be a great warrior."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaune asked in anger.

"You just look like someone who is still learning how to be a warrior," Douglas stated as he looked at another flight of stairs, "A good fighter yes, but still…you seem to be learning."

Jaune looked at the ground in embarrassment, before Teddy broke in, "But…you seem to have heart. Sometimes that's all you need in a fight, the ability to fight when you know what is right. Anyway, let's kill things!"

Teddy finished off that speech with a hoot of bloodlust as he charged down the stairs. The other two followed, to see that Teddy had just woken the hornets nest. Four pirates where attacking him.

"Perfect." Douglas mumbled as he charged into combat, grabbing a pirate and suplexing him to the ground. Jaune had to deal with one that was in his face; his shield caught a blade and deflected it, allowing him to make a red line across the foes throat.

"Jaune, catch!" Douglas yelled as he shoved one of the opponents at the teen, who in one smooth motion lopped the creatures head off.

"Douglas!" Teddy called out as he crushed one of the pirates' heads against a wall, before grabbing another's arm. Douglas, knowing what he meant to do, grabbed onto the other arm.

"Jaune, run him through." Teddy yelled to the teen, who locked eyes with his prey. He saw the hunger, the hatred, and he did not miss his target.

"Well, that was fun." Teddy said as they went back up the stairs.

"I really don't know why I travel with you sometimes," Douglas said with a grin, "You cause me so much trouble."

"If you didn't have me, your life wouldn't be nearly as fun." Teddy said before stopping at the thresh hold of the path.

"Jaune, do you see that?" Teddy said, pointing at the ground to a strange white light.

"That is a summon sign, an undead who wants to help us out. Go ahead, touch it." Teddy stated as he shoved Jaune towards it.

"But…" Jaune began before being cut off by Douglas, "you want to be brave? Touch the fucking sign!"

Jaune flinched and lightly touched said sign, and in a burst of light, Lucatiel was beside him. Jaune jumped, but Lucatiel seemed not to react.

"She can't talk, she's a phantom." Douglas said as he moved forward, down the stairs into the last leg of the area. Jaune had questions, but he figured that it wasn't important so he kept walking. The ship was docked nearby, and minus some hollow with a death wish hanging on the dock, they arrived in record time. Only to discover that the ship had some rather hostile host.

"I'll get the ones on the right." Ted yelled as he charged off.

"I'll get the ones on the left." Douglas yelled as he also charged off.

"That leaves these to us." Jaune said as he took on the ones in the middle. Now Teddy forced his foe into a splintery rail, Douglas threw his into the ocean. Jaune…actually was a badass. His sword was quick and his shield strong, by that I mean that he fucked up their shit in so little time it's really not worth mentioning.

"Sweet." Teddy said as he jumped off the broken railing.

"It seems we must venture into the ship." Douglas yelled as he took off down even more stairs.

"How many of these are there?" Teddy moaned as he went down, followed by Jaune and Lucatiel. They stopped at a fog gate.

"Big one?" Teddy asked as Douglas entered the area.

"Yep!" Came his voice from the other side, the trio entered to find that Douglas was fighting a strange contraption. It seemed to be two metal statues fused at the ass, one side had maces while the other had scimitars. Anyway, it was trying to mess up Douglas.

Jaune ran in, his shield raised. The being turned to him and slammed its mace into his shield, sending him flying. He landed against the hull of the ship, making an impression. The being decided to finish him off; it ran with its mace held high.

"Jaune!" Teddy yelled as he rushed in and pulled him out of the wall, narrowly avoiding the crushing blow.

"Jaune, stay here and be ready to rush in when you see an opening." Teddy commanded before returning to the fight. Jaune was slightly insulted until he saw that Teddy and Douglas were dodging the blow, punching only when they could.

_They're trying to find a weak spot! _Jaune yelled in his mind as he got up, his sword ready to strike if he could. At least that was the plan…until Douglas got hit in the leg, it snapped with a brutal crack. Teddy rushed to his friends' side, while Lucatiel distracted the thing. She tried to kill the thing with one stroke but was soon on her back.

"Lucatiel!" Jaune yelled as the thing raised its blood soaked mace, and let it fall. Lucatiel was no more, and the thing turned to deal with Teddy and Douglas.

"No…No…" Jaune said as he sunk to his knees, "I can't…I can't do it…"

Jaune saw as the thing inched closer to his new allied.

"Jaune…If you fail, then they will die. You will die before they can return; your death will be on their conscience. Do you want that?" Said a strange voice in Jaunes head, normally he would freak out, but not today.

Jaune rushed in to intercept the things blow that was to end Douglas; his shield would not be enough. A golden glow suddenly filled the air, filling the room with warmth. Teddy turned to see that Jaune was currently surrounded by a strange white field. Although Teddy couldn't see, Jaunes eyes where golden. He threw off the maces and slashed at one of its arms.

The arm fell off, leaving just one mace. Jaune quickly sliced through one of the things legs, forcing it to the ground. It tried to swing but the blow was deflected off of the shield. Jaune then switched the shield to sheath form and took his sword in a two handed grip, he then charged at the creature. He slammed the blade into the base of the creature, and jumped up. The creature was cut in two, killing it.

"Whoa Jaune, What the fuck?" Teddy said as he helped Douglas to his feet. Jaune's aura died down as he turned to the pair.

"Are you OK?" Jaune asked, to which Douglas nodded, "I have no idea."

"That was badass!" Teddy yelled as Douglas took a swig of estus that reset his leg.

"I don't know what happened, I just saw Lucatiel die and…" Jaune was interrupted by the pairs laughing.

"Jaune, she's not dead. She was just sent back to where ever she came from." Douglas said as he went through the doorway that had just opened.

"Wait, what?" Jaune stuttered as he followed.

"She's alright, just a little displaced. Hey you're not interested in her, right?" Teddy asked, suddenly close to his face.

Jaunes mind flashed to Pyrrha, those green eyes pulling him in.

"No, I could never be…" Jaune said with such certainty that Teddy could tell that he wasn't lying.

"Hey! Come here!" Douglas yelled from atop a ladder, the pair followed him up to see him looking at a contraption.

"I think this is how we get there…" Douglas said as he pressed a button.

"Where?" Jaune asked, as the ship started moving.

"Hopefully somewhere with more sun." Teddy said as they sailed away.

**A few hours later…**

"This sucks"

**And done…not gonna lie, writing about No Mans Wharf was pretty hard. Never realized how boring it was to have to talk about all the different levels. Anyway that's done. **

**So, who is this voice in Jaunes head? Is he going crazy or something afoot? Please Guess…**


End file.
